In prior fishing rods there has been and is a problem with twisting of the rod in the fisherman's hand while handling a relatively large fish, and twisting of the eyes on the rod. There has been and is considerable friction and line wear by the fishing line coming in contact with the rod. Also, it is highly desirable to provide a fishing rod by which longer and more accurate casts can be made than those currently available. U.S. Patents disclosing various fishing rods are: 553,055; 1,149,131; 1,409,292; 1,478,643, 1,595,275; 2,503,510; 2,547,655; 2,776,516; 3,102,358; 3,279,116; and 3,421,428. None of these patents, however, discloses or suggests the fishing rod and handle of the present invention by which the advantageous results set forth throughout are obtained.